


I Called Her On The Phone (And She Touched Herself)

by The_lazy_eye



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, canon compliant if you squint, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lazy_eye/pseuds/The_lazy_eye
Summary: Instead, she hears the softest sound echo through the phone. One she’s heard a thousand times before; one she could listen to for the rest of her life.Daniwhimpers.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 50
Kudos: 355





	I Called Her On The Phone (And She Touched Herself)

A whole week. A whole bloody week.

What started out as a business trip has turned into an absolute fucking nightmare, complete with hair pulling, screaming matches, and threats of bodily harm.

To be fair, Jamie really doesn’t like when people suggest she doesn’t know how to do things. She does. She just has a particular way of doing things. So when someone fights her on it... well, she fights back.

Which is how she’s ended up back at her hotel room, half past her limit and barely contained. Needing something to talk her down off the ledge.

The knowledge that Dani is half a country away, maintaining the shop while Jamie tries to secure a vendor makes all the fight in her drain into defeat. She’s been spoiled for having Dani by her side for the past ten years.

She shrugs her blazer off, tossing it haphazardly across the room and bee-lines it straight for the phone. The number to their shared flat is engraved into her heart. She doesn’t even need to look at the numbers on the base to plug them in.

After what feels like a thousand rings, the line comes to life.

“Hello?” Dani’s tone goes in one ear and out the other, completely passing over Jamie in favor of the relief that floods over her at the sound of her wife’s voice.

If she had listened, she would have realized Dani sounded a little frantic. _Frustrated_ , perhaps.

Instead, Jamie perks up and almost shouts, “Oi, Poppins! I was beginning to think you were having yourself a night on the town.”

“Jamie?” She waivers on the second syllable.

“Yeah, it’s me. Your loving and devoted spouse, calling from the absolute pits of hell. You know, I gotta say, I thought you’d be much more excited to hear from me,” Jamie says, not bothering to hide the mirth that drips from her voice. “Here I am, slaving away over securing the country’s finest Lily seeds only to find that the love of my life is out traipsing around town.”

Dani makes an aborted noise, which only spurs Jamie on. She can see it clear in her mind: Dani’s bitten back smile as it curled around her lips. “Tell me, then, what kind of trouble have you been getting yourself up to?”

“You know,” Dani says, her eye roll apparent. “All kinds of trouble.”

“I’m glad one of us is having fun,” Jamie hums, letting their banter fall to the wayside. “Really, though, what’ve you been up to?”

The line goes silent for a second and Jamie realizes she can only hear Dani breathing until she utters a drawn out _uh_ followed by, “Oh, nothing really. You know. Boring night at home.”

This time when Dani’s voice quavers, Jamie catches it. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes!” Dani nearly shouts. “Everything’s fine,” comes at a lower register. A more sane register. Too late, though. Something is up, and Jamie knows it.

“Baby,” she says, voice softer, “what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Dani says, but her voice is quieter. Distant. Almost as if she’s holding the receiver away from her face, distracted by something in the other line. When Dani sighs, Jamie hardly catches it.

They rarely use each other’s names. Usually, it’s some nickname or a variation of _baby_ or _darling._ Names are reserved for specific circumstances. So when Jamie says Dani’s name in an attempt to pull some honesty forth from the conversation, she doesn’t get the reaction she expects.

Instead, she hears the softest sound echo through the phone. One she’s heard a thousand times before; one she could listen to for the rest of her life.

Dani _whimpers_.

And then, nothing. Not even the gentle intake of breath that Jamie knows so well. It’s as much confirmation she needs. This isn’t the kind of stress relief she had in mind, but God she’s not complaining.

“Poppins?” Jamie asks, voice tender and smooth. She doesn’t want to spook Dani, doesn’t want to ruin the fragile situation she’s found herself in.

It’s not that Dani is skittish, or shy. She’s exactly the opposite. Dani Clayton is sure hands with a soft touch that sends Jamie over the edge every time. She is a lower lip caught between teeth, eyes that radiate mischief, and a body that commands as much as it begs. She is the force by which Jamie yields. Every single moment they’re together is a moment on fire.

But for as much trust and love hangs between the two of them, the unwanted fear of judgment simmers just below Dani’s skin. Jamie has more than one memory of an accidental chuckle that had sent Dani off, barricading herself in the bathroom because she felt embarrassed or put out.

If Jamie isn’t careful, the line will go dead in a fraction of a second and Dani will take weeks to come back around. And by then, it’ll be a moot point. Why would they bother having phone sex when all it would take is one of them pulling the other by the hand.

She doesn’t want this to slip through her fingertips.

“Yeah?” Dani stutters, and it’s music in Jamie’s empty hotel room.

“Honey,” Jamie hums, voice hardly dipping below her usual register. A toe in the water. “Are you sure there’s nothing going on?”

Dani’s breath hitches and then there’s a long, slow exhale. Jamie can practically hear the gears turning and in the moments between each second Jamie’s mind wanders.

She sees Dani, spread out on the sheets of their bed at home, nightshirt unbuttoned and draped off her shoulders. Maybe her pants are pooled around her ankles and her knees bent on the bed, one hand trailing delicately on her navel and inching down, down, down.

Or, perhaps, she’s wearing those sleep shorts that are so scandalously short. The ones Jamie can never take her eyes off of when they make an appearance. They would be hiked high around Dani’s hips, pant legs pulled to the side to allow Dani access to herself.

The image is so hot Jamie damn near groans at the thought of it. Her wife, arching into her own touch. So damn desperate for relief that she can’t even get her clothing off.

And when the phone rings and it’s her loving, devoted wife on the other line—

“I just miss you, is all,” Dani says. She sounds unsteady, almost unsure, yet forward moving in the way Dani always is.

“I miss you, too.” A whole truth on its own, but a simultaneous mean to an end. Jamie misses Dani with every piece of herself, but she also knows that these words will not only reassure Dani, but relax her into the place they’re beginning to edge into.

“Yeah?” Dani hums, and Jamie can feel the way the tension eases out of her voice. It’s breathy and easy, like sinking into their mattress after a long day.

“Yeah,” Jamie confirms. They lapse into an effortless quiet as Jamie waits for a reply. She doesn’t get one. Instead, she can hear rustling on the other end. Shifting. Dani’s restless, even in her comfort. Anticipation sinks into the bottom of Jamie’s stomach, coiling around that sweet tugging sensation. “I miss you _so much_.”

The bed in the middle of the room calls to her, so Jamie picks up the base of the phone and carries the whole contraption over to the bedside table, giving her enough wire to spread out across the bedding and really make herself comfortable. The receiver sits perched between her shoulder and her ear as she settles down. On the other line, Dani shifts again.

“Want to know how bad I miss you?” Jamie allows her voice to drop even lower as she says it, so quiet she knows Dani has to lean into the phone to hear her. It’s her favorite kind of voice to use during sex, the kind that makes Dani beg.

Dani makes some kind of aborted noise on the other end that sounds caught between a huff and moan. Then, “How bad?”

“So bad,” Jamie starts. She sighs into the phone, loud and theatrical and Dani laughs. “Every day out here is torture without you. I feel like I can’t _breathe_. This vendor is an absolute _fuck_. All he wants to do all day is piss off and the second we sit down to start the _real_ business he’s got his knickers in a twist. I swear, by the end of it I’m seeing red.”

Dani hums into the phone, something like sympathy. 

“I wish you were here with me. Your touch always calms me down.”

It’s crazy how Dani continues to have this effect on her even hundreds of miles away. Jamie thinks she’ll always have this effect on her, even when they’re old and grey.

“I miss the way you feel when I’m holding you in my arms. You’re always so soft, pressed into me like a puzzle piece,” Jamie hums. She takes care to make her voice soothing to Dani as she begins to lean into it. “I miss your skin, so soft pressed against mine. When we’re both practically naked and pressed together and you’re so warm. I love running my hands all over you.”

Dani makes a soft noise into the receiver and Jamie takes it as a cue to keep going, keep talking to see how far she can take things.

“I miss kissing you,” She continues. “You always taste like bad coffee and cigarettes and for some reason _I love it._ I want my mouth on every part of you. I miss the way you sound when my mouth is on your neck. I want to sink my teeth into your skin until you shake –” Dani openly moans, effectively cutting off Jamie’s train of thought. “And you sound just like that. Is that what you want?”

_“Yes.”_

There it is. Dani’s voice is nothing but a breath of air, now. The same way it always gets when Jamie is hovering over her in bed, whispering filthy nothings in her ear. “What else?”

She’s got Dani right where she wants her, and it’s evident that Dani’s exactly where she wants to be.

“I want you to touch me.”

“How? Use your words.” Dani huffs something frustrated and Jamie can hear the telltale thump of her knocking into the wall where their receiver is hooked up. “Why don’t you take this to the bedroom?”

“Cord isn’t long enough,” Dani grunts. She’s right; she would make it maybe halfway down the hall before the plug would catch. But she could reach...

“How about the couch? You could lay down and spread out all pretty for me.”

Immediately, there’s shuffling. Jamie can hear the sound of plastic on plastic as Dani wiggles the unit off the wall and carries it to the couch. She waits until her wife is settled, breath coming in quick puffs on the other line as she waits patiently. “Comfortable?”

Dani offers a small hum, one that says yes but if we don’t hurry this up I might actually die.

“Good.” Jamie takes the opportunity to begin unbuttoning her shirt until it hangs loosely off her chest. Her slacks go next, shimmied down her thighs until she can kick them off completely, leaving her half naked. “Now, tell me how you want me to touch you.”

There’s a short pause, and then, “I want your hands all over me.”

“Oh, baby,” Jamie tsks, “you can do better than that. What do you like the most?”

Dani releases a shuddering breath, and Jamie can picture the way she visibly steels herself to answer. “I like it when you’re kneeling over me,” Dani says. “And you’re grabbing my hips and pressing your thumbs into them.”

Jamie closes her eyes and lets her imagination take over. Dani, lying under her with her halo of golden hair splayed out beneath her. Her skin tacky and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, perfect breasts heaving with the way she tries to control her breathing. Jamie’s held her down by her hips a thousand times and she never grows tired of the way Dani’s eyes almost roll back in her head. Sometimes, Jamie will press her thigh between Dani’s legs and rock forward. Sometimes, she’ll trail kisses down the pale column of her neck. Sometimes, she’ll just hold her down and keep her like that until she begs for something, _anything_. Jamie isn’t sure what exactly about it drives Dani crazy, but it never fails.

“Touch yourself,” Jamie commands. It’s sudden and she surprises herself with the force of which she says it, but Dani responds automatically with a drawn out groan.

“What should I do?”

“What were you doing before I called?”

A squeak, and then an undignified, “You knew?!” It’s cute, the way Dani thinks she is anything less than an open book that Jamie has memorized the words of over and over again. 

“I figured it out,” Jamie teases. “I’ve heard you breathless too many times to not recognize it.”

Dani laughs into the line and the whole thing suddenly feels so natural. It feels less like Jamie and Dani trying to perform some trick that needs to be done absolutely perfectly and more like Jamie and Dani, the same people they’ve always been. Deliriously in love and always wanting.

When the laughter dies down, Jamie says, “Tell me about it.”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Dani says. She sounds lighter and it makes Jamie smile. “I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to.”

“You always get so needy,” Jamie muses, and when Dani makes a noise of embarrassment on the other line, she continues with, “I like it when you’re desperate.”

She hears a series of quick puffs into the phone and she knows Dani’s finally caved. She’s making those quiet sounds that she always makes earlier on, bitten back and impossibly quiet. Jamie learned years ago to tune into them because they’ll tell her everything she needs to know. Right now, they’re high pitched and telltale. Dani won’t last long.

Jamie can’t take it anymore. She can’t listen to Dani slowly touching herself, ineffectively trying to keep herself quiet. She lets her freehand trail down her chest, fingers playing with the edge of her underwear until she dips them inside. She teases herself, finger ghosting over her clit before sweeping through her slit. A small spark of pleasure shoots up her spine and she shivers audibly so Dani can hear her.

“Are you touching yourself?” She asks, allowing her voice to go breathless.

“Yeah,” Dani’s worked up voice cracks through the phone.

“Good girl,” Jamie murmurs. “I am, too. Does it feel good?”

_“Yes.”_ She can almost feel the way Dani’s breath would ghost over the shell of her ear. She knows how words like those get Dani going, how they can wind their way around whatever’s left of her self-control and send her spitaling. There’s something about the gentle lilt to Jamie’s compliments that leaves her undeniably wanting. 

“I bet you're wet,” Jamie continues. “You always get so wet for me. I love it. It makes it so easy for me to slide inside if you. You’re always so ready for me, it’s so hot.”

Jamie allows herself to press down a little harder, hips tilting up into her own hand as she begins to really chase her pleasure. Every noise Dani makes spurs her on until she dips a finger down and inside, all the way to the knuckle. If she closes her eyes and listens to Dani’s voice huffing small moans through the phone, she can almost imagine its Dani inside of her.

“Are you fingering yourself?” Jamie asks. A noise of denial. “Can you push two fingers inside yourself for me, sweetheart? Pretty please? I’ll do the same.”

Jamie can hear the exact moment Dani slips into herself. A long, low whine echoes through the receiver and it sends Jamie into another galaxy. God, it’s so hot. She would give anything to be there with her right now, to be the reason her wife is making such beautiful noises. She wants to sink into that tight, wet heat and never leave. She could live and die happily between Dani’s thighs.

Jamie makes good on her promise and slips her middle finger in beside her pointer. She’s wet enough for there to be little resistance and she sighs at the feeling, setting a pace that pushes her closer to the edge. “Does it feel good?”

Dani is panting into the other line and behind closed eyes, Jamie can see the way she writhes in the sheets at her own touch. “Not as good as you. Never as good as you.”

“I know, baby. I’ll be home soon.”

“I need _you_. I can’t - I _can’t._ ”

Jamie _throbs_ at the sound of Dani’s voice, tangled up in acute desperation. “You can.”

There’s something in the way Dani cries out that brings Jamie back in time. The image of them is so vivid, tangled in the sheets of their youth. She remembers nervous smiles and timid touches. The gentle push and pull of them in Dani’s manor room, hushed and rushed and so ready to just give themselves over. It’s one of Jamie’s favorite memories because it was the first moment she truly felt vulnerable. That whole night felt like opening herself up and handing over pieces of herself to someone she hardly knew, but felt in her bones was worth it. And Dani took her pieces so gently, so tenderly, and held them close. Kept them safe.

It was that night that Jamie knew this was it. Dani was her person and would be for the rest of her life. She’d spend every single day giving herself over and accepting Dani in return. It hasn’t always been easy, but god it’s been worth it.

She’s close, fingers circling her own clit before quickly dipping down and inside in a pattern that keeps her on the edge but never pushes her over. She doesn’t want to come without Dani, wants to hear her wife fall apart as they both tumble over together.

“I could really use your touch right now,” Jamie _whines_. She lets herself fall into it as much as she can, knowing Dani is hanging onto every word she says.

“Oh?

“Yeah. I’m feeling so wound up I might snap.” God, she sounds like a porno, but it seems to do the trick. Dani’s breath catches. “You’re the only one who can make me feel better. The way you’re always so gentle, how you know the _perfect_ way to twist your fingers. I’ve never come harder than when you’re inside of me.”

“I want to make you come,” Dani pants. “I want you to make me come. God, I just – I want –”

“I want that, too, baby. I want my hands all over you, want to touch you until all you can do is shake and say my name.”

“How would you –?” Dani breathes, and there it is. Jamie’s got her right where she wants her, all labored breaths and choked back arousal.

“How do you want me to touch you, baby?” Jamie lets her voice drip down the receiver. Any sense of propriety goes flying out the window when Dani openly moans, _Jamie_. “Do you want my fingers?” Another moan. “Or my _mouth?”_

Dani chokes on the other line and Jamie imagines her eyes rolling back into her head at the seed Jamie’s planted. “Either,” Dani says, “or both. God, _both_.”

“Anything for you.”

“You’re so good at that,” Dani slurs. She sounds delirious, high off of Jamie’s words. “How are you so good at that?”

“I just love the taste of you, Poppins.”

Dani’s breath hitches, and then she whispers, “I’m close. I’m gonna –”

Heat quickly pools in the base of Jamie’s stomach at those words and she picks up her pace. She can hear it in the way Dani talks, in every little noise she makes. God, Jamie wants to be there. She wants to swallow every single sound that Dani makes. She wants to press her into the couch and drag her tongue over every inch of skin until Dani’s shaking under her. She wants to make her cum so hard she sees stars, and then she wants to do it again and again until Dani is nothing but a puddle underneath her.

“I want you so bad. I need you inside me, I need your mouth, your lips, your kiss. I need everything about you,” Dani babbles. “Please, baby. _Please_.”

“I’ve got you, sweetheart. Come for me,” Jamie says and Dani chokes, lets out a quiet shout, and then goes completely silent. The sound of it sends Jamie over the edge and she lets out a long groan, feeling the way she clenches around her own fingers and wishes it was Dani instead.

“Jesus,” Dani sighs. She sounds spent and satisfied and Jamie wants to reach out for her, collect her in her arms and hold her tight the way she always does. There is nothing as satisfying as feeling the way Dani’s heartbeat settles back down, tracking the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing returns to normal. They could stay that way for hours, pressed together under the bliss of their love.

“We’ve talked about this,” Jamie teases, “You can just call me Jamie.”

Dani laughs and its peace and music in Jamie’s ears. Everything about Dani is peace, to her. She is settling into warm blankets on a cold night; a warm sweater straight from the dryer. Dani is everything warm and wonderful in this world and Jamie aches at the loss of her.

“I miss you so much,” She says. It’s quiet in a different way than before. There’s no tension laced through her words, no anticipation for something exciting on the other end. Just raw, unfiltered emotion. She misses Dani with everything she is.

“I miss you, too, baby. When are you coming home?”

“Soon,” Jamie answers. She thinks of the business deal and the plane ticket she bought earlier in the night, tucked into the bottom of her bag. She thinks about Dani’s waiting arms and the all-consuming pull in the strings of her heart that beg for them to be together again. “Tomorrow I’ll seal the deal and I’ll be home before you can close up shop.”

It’s not entirely accurate. Her fight doesn’t leave until early the following morning, but it feels like the best she can do right now. On the other line, Dani yawns. “Tired?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want you to go, yet. Stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“On the couch?” Jamie chuckles. Dani is probably laid out in the same position, not even having moved a muscle. She’ll be sore in the morning, but Jamie can’t bring herself to chastise her. Selfishly, she’d say anything to get Dani to stay with her. “Of course, I’ll stay with you.”

She lets the gentle sound of Dani’s voice fill her ears. She talks about the shop and their regulars, how Mrs. Nancy came in to get another arrangement for her eldest granddaughter; how a young man who very obviously fucked up came in and begged Dani’s advice on what kinds of flowers would make a woman swoon. Dani speaks in a worn-out voice until her speech gets slow and groggy and Jamie can hardly understand what she’s saying.

They fall asleep like that and when Jamie dreams, she finds Dani among the moonflowers in the dark glow of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking for a good excuse to write phone sex for well over a year now and then this ship just dropped itself into my lap and said "hey vintage lesbian phone sex AU?" and I said "yeah bet." God, what a time to be alive. 
> 
> This was INCREDIBLY fun to write. I would literally die for these two, they love each other so much. I can't get over the idea that Dani would get so worked up home alone thinking of Jamie that she just couldn't help but touch herself. And the idea of Jamie finding out? HOT. Just imagine what happens when Jamie gets home...
> 
> Anyway. HUGE thank you to [tinyarmedtrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex) for always being a true ride or die and beta’ing things for fandoms she isn’t even in. You’re the best and I adore you. 
> 
> Come chat with me on [Tumblr](http://thelazyeye.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thelazyeye24)! And please, if you’re so inclined, please please please drop a comment and let me know what you thought! I literally live for feedback and validation. I will shrivel up and die without it. And who knows, maybe I'll write some more of our favorite girls getting down and dirty with each other. Could be fun lmao


End file.
